


Thankful Deliveries

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, fixed with the proper pronouns, since it was bothering me immensly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A quick drabble about Feo Ul helping ease their sapling’s pain from being on the Source and away from the Exarch, but getting huffy that they aren’t grateful enough for passing along smelly clothes across stars.





	Thankful Deliveries

“Please, Feo Ul~” the Warrior pleaded with a soft smile as they held up the shirt, batting their eyelashes.

The pixie huffed as they made an annoyed face and crossed their slim arms. “All month I have been passing back and forth_ smelly_, _ dirty _used clothes from my sapling to their dearest and have I gotten so much as a thank you? No!” the fae shouted, hair bouncing as they launched themselves up a good three feet higher into the air. Then, they made thoughtful expression and placed their tiny knuckles to their cheek, “Well...the Crystal One has always been kind enough to show his gratefulness. Even as so much to offer treats as a reward, BUT MY SAPLING HAS FAILED TO SHOW ME EVEN THE MOST BASIC OF COURTESIES!”

Feo Ul turned their back to the Warrior and fluttered their wings in an angered manner the Warrior had become all too familiar with since they had met their "branch". _Feo Ul was right_, they realized, and they frowned as they contemplated how to make amends. “I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t wish to use my beautiful branch’s kindness without showing my thanks. It’s just…”

The fae peeked over their shoulder as they listened, ears picking up on the saddened tone from their sapling.

“I miss him...and in my excitement, I suppose I forgot who I owe these lovely gifts to ease that pain.”

“And just who might that be~?”

Oh, the trickster was milking this, but the Warrior was happy to oblige if it meant continued clothing deliveries to and from G’raha.

“The most_ stunning_, most_ wonderful_, most_ lovely _of branches in all of the First~” they drawled with a voice of worship fit for a King. They could see a smirk growing with each emphasized descriptor, ego being greatly stroked. It wasn’t but a second after that they spun back around with a playful twirl, victory being won.

“Oh, my sweet little sapling knows how to pull on my strings~” Feo Ul cooed as they closed the space between them. “So what shall my sapling say from now on with every delivery?”

The Warrior inhaled and smiled warmly, “Thank you ever so much, my beautiful branch~”

The pixie giggled joyfully and circled the Warrior thrice over before snatching the shirt from their hands, their light shining more brightly than it had when the pixie first arrived. “You are welcome, my lovely! It will be delivered right away! I’ll tell your beloved just how much you miss him~”

“You are so kind, my branch.” The Warrior’s enthusiasm was beginning to fade as their will to continue all the praising drained. Thankfully, Feo Ul flew off without another word, their form changing to an orb of light that sped off into the distance.

The Warrior sighed contently and turned back towards the inn. It was time to call it a night and bury themselves in the Exarch’s robes, as they hoped he would be doing to their shirt soon. The thought made warmth pool in their chest and their pace quickened to their little slice of home.

It wasn’t but a moment after they entered the room that they wrapped themselves within it and they inhaled deeply, _ his _scent flooding their nose. For a faint second, they could feel his embrace and taste his kiss and they grinned. With a longing hum, the Warrior put their fingers to their lips and blew a kiss out towards where they hoped he might be watching them.

“Goodnight, G’raha.”

And then, they crawled into bed, entangled themselves in the fabric, and dreamed of adventures with him by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while sitting in my bed and holding onto my bf’s shirt.
> 
> Hi, long distance is hard at times. I wish I had a lovely branch to remove shipping fees from care packages and get freshly worn clothes here immediately.
> 
> Also, I like to imagine G’raha just has a nest made of the Warrior’s clothes he buries himself in, wiggly ears sticking out from the top of the pile.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
